winxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Girls of the Winx Club
|singer = Lucia Miccinilli (English; S1) Yasemin Sannino (English; S2) Lucia Miccinilli (Italian) |music = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |lyric = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |pre = Under the Sign of Winx |next = We Girls are the Winx}}The Girls of the Winx Club is the closing song of the Cinélume version of Winx Club for the first two seasons. Lyrics |-|English= Season 1 We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our hearts will beat as one Yes that's us We're the girls of marvelous Winx Club Winx Winx Club Energy The Winx is warm Under the sign of the Winx Winx Club Winx Club We're The girls of the Winx Club We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls That's us The girls of the Winx Club So happy to be flying from heaven to earth This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Season 2 and Winx Club: Join the Club We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That's us, Yes we're best friends Our hearts beat as one We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are the magical Winx Club Special Concert Ending We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That sun says we're best friends from heart Bein' as one Bloom: "Word of Winx" Musa: "Pump up the volume" Tecna: "Logical right" Aisha: "Energy" Flora: "I vote for Winx" Stella: "Beautiful things must stay together" "Winx" "Winx Club" We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are the magical Winx Club |-|Italian= Series Noi ragazze del Winx Club Amiche! Un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi! Un abbraccio magico e Winx Club! Bloom : Parola di Winx Musa : Alza il volumeee! Tecna : Logico no? Energiaaa! Flora : Io voto per Winx Stella : Le cose belle devono stare tra le cose belle Together : Winx! Winx Club! Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Felici di volare Tra stelle e città Un abbraccio magico e Winx Club! Soundtrack Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Amiche Un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Se tu lo vorrai Ce la farai Tirerai fuori da dentro te La forza che hai nel cuore E inonderai d'amore l'universo Anche tu Un sogno da dividere Insieme a noi Se tu lo vuoi Per vivere felici nei giorni Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Amiche Un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Tu, la luce in più Che illuminerà la strada E ovunque si vedrà L'energia salirà E pioggia diventerà Dal cielo poi cadrà su di noi Bagnate balleremo aspettando Il giorno Unite noi E una nuova alba nascerà Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Amiche Un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Un abbraccio magico e Winx Club! Trivia *This song is the first Cinélume closing song to be heard of the Winx Club series. **The second one is If You're a Winx of the third season. **The third one is Superheroes of the fourth season. *This song is the second (since Cinélume's dub began one year after 4Kids') closing song to be the closing song of more than one season. **The first one is We Are the Winx. **The third and to date last one is Superheroes. *This song is one of three closing songs for season one, this one being from Cinélume's dub. **The other two songs are We Are the Winx of the 4Kids's dub and Superheroes of the Nickelodeon's dub for the three special episodes summarizing season one. *This song is one of three closing songs for season two, this one being from Cinélume's dub. **The other two songs are We Are the Winx of the 4Kids's dub and Superheroes of the Nickelodeon's dub for special episode summarizing season two. *Its 4Kids counterpart is We Are the Winx (Instrumental). *Its Nickelodeon counterpart is Superheroes. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Games Songs Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 1 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Winx Club: Join the Club